


The First Time

by vierana



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Love, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vierana/pseuds/vierana
Summary: An adorable drabble of Sam & Jack and how they would spend their honeymoon.Attention, it's a schmaltzy story all over ;)





	The First Time

Jack turned over. Sunbeams which were shining through the thin silk curtain were tingling his face and led him finally to wake up. In his deep state of relaxation he didn’t even want to think about getting out of this cosy bed. That’s why he simply pulled the blanket over his head. Some minutes passed in which he tried to drift off into dreamland again. Unsuccessfully. He wiped with his palms over his eyes and finally blinked a few times.

As his view clarified, he wasn’t sure anymore if he might be still dreaming though. Sam. Laying on her side facing his direction, she was peacefully asleep. The sunlight let her blond hair shimmer deep golden and the red blanket with golden ornaments rounded off the picture, letting her appear like a real angel. And that’s what she was. His angel. She looked so untroubled, as Jack examined and inculcated every single detail of her face closely. Her hairstrains, which were spread wildly over her ear and forehead, her soft cheekbones, her nose. It even seemed as she would smile a little, because he was certain recognizing a decent appearance of her dimples, which usually signed on her cheeks when she was laughing about some of his stupid jokes. She was so beautiful. Perfect in his eyes.

He could get used to waking up like this every morning. A smile crossed his lips, when he got aware of, that it really would happen more often from now on, since she said - _ I do- only  _ the yesterday. And now he was laying here right next to her. In the bedroom of a small finca in the Toscana, with a breathtaking view over vineyards right to the mediterranean sea. Until now they haven’t seen much of it, since they left right after the wedding party to the airport. Even though they were taking a nap on the plane, both of them were exhausted from all the preparations, celebrations and the journey itself.

But once they were finally standing on the balcony in the dusk of the day and were looking over the hilly landscape of Italy, discovering the ocean in the distance, which was glittering from the moonlight shining onto, all the struggles were blown away within an instant.

Jack, who was still wearing his suit, took off his jacket, to placed it around Sams shoulders, when he recognized her shiverings caused by a fresh evening breeze. Her light bordeaux colored summer dress, she changed in for her wedding dress at the airport, was flying in the wind when Jack stepped back onto the balcony with two glasses of vine only a few moments later. The rising night changed her usually cornflower blue eyes into a deep ocean blue shimmering. She leant against his shoulder and he put his arm around her. They kept looking over the horizon without wasting another word, just enjoying the ease of the moment, while listening to the chirping of the crickets and the vine leaves rustling in the wind.

 

A mild weft of air spread the scent of mediterranean flair from the open window all over the room, as Jack was still laying in bed. The sun lingered steady on her hair. A silent humming from her lips disturbed the peaceful silence, before she started opening her eyes.

“Hey.” she smiled at him.

This felt so unreal. It was like paradise to him. The first time they spent their holidays together in Europe and the perfect way to wake up to on the first day of their honeymoon. He sincerely hoped that many more of these special first times would follow in the new chapter of their mutual life.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a pic posted from @she_loves_him_and_he_loves_her on Instagram, where Sam and Jack are sleeping next to each other in a bed, covered with a red/golden blanket.  
> You should check it out. It's pretty cute ;)


End file.
